The Last Scam on Ed
by Colton M. H
Summary: When Ed has to move away, and the greatest scam of all time comes, the Eds face their biggest challenge yet. I do NOT own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I own absolutely nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Scam on Ed 

**Chapter 1: The Scam Begins**

Eddy's Room, 9:00 AM

Eddy was waking up in his room. As he woke up, he sat and looked out the window. He stood up, and walked into his bathroom.

Edd's Room, 9:00 AM

Edd was waking up, and as he woke up, he got out of bed and made his bed. He took a hat for Saturday off his hat rack, grabbed a loofa, some organic soap, a towel, and headed off to his bathroom.

Ed's Room, 9:00 AM

Ed woke up, and he rolled off his bed and onto the floor. As he hit the floor, his finger hit the TV and the TV turned on. 

Peach Creek, Ed's house, 9:20 AM

Eddy jumped into Ed's room through the window, like he normally did and he landed on the floor. "Ed! I just thought of the best scam ever!" Eddy yelled, when he noticed some boxes. 

"Steady now, Eddward," Edd said a he climbed into Ed's room. 

"Ed? What's with the boxes?" Eddy asked looking around for Ed. He noticed that one of the boxes had all of Ed's comics. 

"Ed! Where are you?" Edd yelled. Ed came into the room carrying a box. 

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed yelled, dropping the box and hugging his friends. 

"Ed, I can't breath," Edd gasped. 

"Sorry!" Ed said, letting go of his friends. 

"Ed, what's with all the boxes?" Eddy asked. 

Ed's face turned from his regular happy face, to a sad face that his friends have never seen before. "WE HAVE TO MOVE!" Ed yelled, starting to cry. 

"MOVE!?" Eddy and Edd yelled. 

Ed nodded sadly. 

"Ed, if your going to move, I say we should try to have the best time of our lives left with you," Edd said, hugging his friend. "And we'll write," Edd said. 

"YAY!" Ed yelled as he hugged Edd. "You guys will write!" Ed yelled hugging Edd. 

"Can't…. breath… again," Edd gasped. 

"Sorry!" Ed said letting go. 

"Anyways, I have the best scam idea ever!" Eddy yelled. 

"You do?" Ed asked. 

"Yes, Eddy, what is this scam?" Edd asked. 

"We sell t-shirts!" Eddy said. 

"T-shirts?" Ed asked looking at Edd and Eddy. 

"A shirt with short sleeves," Edd explained. 

"I have one of those!" Ed yelled, taking his jacket off showing his red-white striped t-shirt. "Reminds me of gravy," Ed said. 

"Well, let's get to work, boys!" Eddy said rubbing his hands. 

"Service is my middle toe, Eddy!" Ed yelled, climbing out of his room. 

"If you insist, Eddy," Edd said, following Ed and followed by Eddy…

"Ed! Keep the sign strait!" Eddy yelled as Ed put up the sign. 

"OK Eddy!" Ed yelled, hammering a nail into the sign. "Hammer a nail, hammer a nail!" Ed yelled. 

"I believe these shirts will be good," Edd said, as he carried some blank shirts. 

"Those are blank! We want stuff on the shirts!" Eddy yelled. 

"We could always just put something on the t-shirts after they request them, Eddy," Edd said. 

"Good idea! Custom made t-shirts!" Eddy said, getting up. He looked at the sign. It was blank now, but he was going to have Edd paint the words "ED'S CUSTOM T-SHIRTS! ONLY A QUARTER!" 

"I put the sign up!" Ed yelled, jumping onto the ground. 

"I can see that, Ed," Eddy said. "Double D, paint 'ED'S CUSTOM MADE T-SHIRTS! ONLY A QUARTER!' on the sign!" 

"OK, Eddy!" Edd said with a good feeling about this… 

"Good job guys, now lets get some pigeons!" Eddy yelled. 

"I am a pigeon!" Ed yelled, jumping in the air trying to fly. 

"Ed! You can't fly in this fanfic! That was in the episode 'I am Curious Ed!'" Edd yelled. 

"OK!" Ed said, as he walked behind the "Shirt making" booth where the shirts were. Ed had to 'make' the shirts, and then he would give them to Edd who would check them, and then give them to the customer who would have already paid Eddy. 

"COME BUY ONE OF ED'S CUSTOM MADE T-SHIRTS!" Eddy yelled. As he yelled this, Jonny walked over. 

"What'cha doing?" Jonny asked walking over. 

"Jonny-boy, wanna buy a cool t-shirt?" Eddy asked. 

"its 'want to,' not 'wanna,' Eddy!" Edd said. 

"Whatever," Eddy said. 

"OK. But Plank says I better be able to get a refund!" Jonny said. 

"One t-shirt, coming up!" Eddy said, cueing Ed to 'make' a t-shirt. 

"Ha ha ha!" Ed laughed as he wrote 'Eddy's the man with the plan!' and drew a picture of him and a speech bubble around the words and connected to Ed's mouth. He gave Edd the t-shirt. 

"Hmmm…" Edd said looking at it and checked it. "Here you go, Jonny, one t-shirt," Edd said as he gave the shirt to Jonny. 

"Awesome! I'm going to tell the others!" Jonny said as he took the t-shirt. 

"I got a quarter from him, and no refund even wanted! I must be dreaming!" Eddy said. 

"Lets hope this one success is real," Edd said, laughing. 

"EDDY'S THE MAN WITH THE PLAN!" Ed said, busting his head through the booth's top.

**Iris Fade out….**

After repairing the booth, Edd and Ed were probably very bored from standing there for an hour. Eddy was with them, but he was in a lawn chair. 

"T-shirts, Sarah!" Jimmy yelled, pointing at the sign. 

"Lets get one, Jimmy!" Sarah said, the two running over. She was yet oblivious to it being the Eds selling. 

"Welcome to Ed's Custom T-Shirts! Where you get better shirts for your money!" Eddy said. 

"How much!" Jimmy asked. 

"Come on, Jimmy, they can't be good t-shirts," Sarah said, trying to get her friend to leave. 

"For only a quarter, you can get a custom T-Shirt!" Eddy said. Jimmy gave Eddy a T-Shirt. "Thank you! One T-shirt, coming up!" 

"That's me!" Ed yelled, starting to draw on the white t-shirt. He was drawing a picture of a jawbreaker, and on it, the word "Jawbreakers". 

"Thank you, Ed," Edd said, taking the T-Shirt and looking at it. He gave it to Jimmy. 

"It's so breathtaking," Jimmy said, hugging it. 

"I want one!" Sarah said, giving Eddy a quarter. 

"One T-Shirt, coming up!" Eddy said, and Ed got out another T-shirt. On it, he drew a Jawbreaker, and on it he wrote "Jawbreakers" He gave it to Edd. 

"Thank you," Edd said, and he looked at the shirt and then gave it to Sarah. 

"Yay!" Sarah yelled. She took the shirt and hugged it. 

"Lets go put them on!" Jimmy yelled, the two running to Ed's house. 

"Hook, line, and sinker," Eddy said, taking the quarters and tossing them in the air and catching them. 

"Lets get some jawbreakers!" Ed yelled, when suddenly Rolf walked over, his shirt was tore up. 

"Rolf needs a new shirt for Rolf's chores!" Rolf said. "How much!" 

"A quarter for a custom one," Eddy said, when he got an idea. "Two quarters for a copy of one," He added quickly. 

"Yes, yes, here you go, Ed-boy!" Rolf said, giving Eddy two quarters. 

"One Rolf shirt, coming up!" Eddy yelled, taking the money. 

"That's my line, Eddy!" Ed said, starting to draw the same pattern of Rolf's shirt on a T-Shirt. He finished it a few minutes later, and gave it to Edd. 

"Thank you, Ed," Edd said, looking at it. "Very good, Ed. Here you go, Rolf," Edd said, giving Rolf the shirt. 

"Thank you, head-in-sock Ed-boy, Rolf can continue his life without… new clothing," Rolf said, walking off. 

"I did a good Rolf's shirt, right, Double D?" Ed said. As he stood up, his head busted through the stand, again. 

"ED!" Eddy yelled as Edd giggled to himself. "What's so funny, Mr. Wise-guy?" Eddy said turning around. 

"Just the thought of all the good stuff lately happening, and then Ed breaking the stand with his head, it's quite funny," Edd said as he stopped laughing. 

"How can my feet smell if they don't have a nose?" Ed asked. 

"Um, Ed, did you eat breakfast this morning?" Eddy asked. 

"Breakfast is my middle toe!" Ed yelled. 

"Right," Eddy said, turning around. 

"Can cans give you cancer?" Ed asked. 

"No, Ed, they can't," Edd said. 

"Why?" 

"Because cancer does nothing with cans." 

"But what about cans of cancer?" Ed asked, remembering a commercial. 

"What's Ed talking about?" Eddy asked. 

"Cans o' Cancer, always in your local hos-pi-tal!" Ed yelled, quoting a commercial. 

"He's talking about a commercial, the loveable oaf," Edd said, as he saw the sunset. 

"Guys, I'm cold," Ed said looking around. 

"It's probably six PM! Our parents must be waiting for us to come for dinner!" Edd exclaimed, running to his house. 

"I gotta finish packing so mom and dad don't get mad!" Ed yelled, running to his house, leaving Eddy all alone. 

"Am I the only kid with parents on holiday?" Eddy asked as he walked home.

Eddy's house

As he opened the door, he found a box. On it, it had the words: 

"To: Eddy S. Strictmen 220 Rathink Avenue, Peach Creek,  
From: Eduardo D. Strictmen. 3929, Mahogany Street, Lanta."

"My brother sent a package!" Eddy yelled, tearing the brown, big box open. It had some Styrofoam packing inside. As he looked through the package, he found a book called _How to Make it like Eduardo D. Strictmen: A Living Legend _and also a picture frame showing his brother… and a girl. On the frame, there was a note. Eddy put them beside the box, and took out on more thing. A lamp. 

He looked at the lamp. "A lamp?" He said. "Why'd my brother send a lamp?" He turned the lamp in a circle, and the bottom had the legend "Long live the Strictmen Family Legacy" 

"Long live the Strictmen Family Legacy?" Eddy asked himself. He then looked at the picture of his brother and a girl. He picked up the note on it. He started to read it… 

"Dear Pipsqueak, I mean Eddy,  
Here in Maple Town things are great. I remembered that your turning thirteen this week, so decided to send you a package. Your probably wondering what I've been up to in Lanta, so I guess I'll tell you. Well, I have a girlfriend… again. This time I've finally found the girl I've always been locking for. Her name is Annie; I believe she has some relatives near Peach Creek, anyways, she's finally convinced me to stop calling you pipsqueak, mainly because her sister wouldn't help her get enough money to pay the mafia because she did that to her sister. Her sister's actually your age to tell you the truth. Anyways, I've been living in her house, her actual own house. We've been living pretty well lately, especially with us both being great moneymakers. 

Any whom, I've been trying to find a way to come back to introduce Mom and Dad to her, so I'll be coming home next month probably. Tell Ed I'll be here then, I missed him, always doing what we told him, good times, right? And you'll need to introduce me to Edd, I hear he's pretty smart… and a bit like me. And don't forget to tell mom and dad, this is their 23rd anniversary, right?

Well, that's all I can think of at the moment, so write back if you have any questions. Or you can call at 938-3-3839-9393.

Your brother,  
Eduardo"

Eddy read the letter in astonishment. _MY brother decided to stop calling him pipsqueak after ten years of doing so? MY brother and his girlfriend were coming to Peach Creek and were great at getting money? _Eddy thought. Suddenly he remembered in horror Ed was moving in a week. His brother would be home in a month! _Ed wouldn't get to talk to him again! Well, Double D would be here, that's good, _Eddy thought all this at once. It truly made no sense to him. He picked up the picture and looked at his brother and his brother's girlfriend. 

His brother looked a lot like Eddy, only he was taller, had more hair, and he even had a mustache… sort of. He had a T-Shirt on, and he had a more… buff physic. You sort of could make out the muscles under his shirt, but his biceps were more visible. They looked like he could bench a few hundred. Eddy knew he could actually. His shirt showed the Lanta Pirate symbol, the male team for the Lanta sports. It was a skull, and two bones went through it. He looked twenty, and he was twenty. His face smiling in joy could show his love for Annie basically, his arm around her shoulders even. He didn't have the same lip as Eddy either, his looked a bit more like Eddy's 'Carl' disguise's nose. 

His brother's girlfriend, Annie, looked a lot different. He had brown hair, dark brown hair, and she looked a lot like Kevin surprisingly. Well, to be honest her hair looked like Kevin's hair before the accident the Eds caused. Any whom, Her face was smiling, her eyes blue, and he skin was a bit brown; it actually was tanned a lot though. It was more white than brown. She appeared to be nineteen or twenty, either of the two actually, Eddy judged from how she looked. He shirt was a T-Shirt also, and it showed the Lanta Gem symbol on it. The gem was more or less a diamond, though it was tinted with hundreds of colors throughout it. Her hair was long, and she looked like an older, more tanned and brown haired Nazz. 

_They really look good together,_ Eddy thought. He never thought that about his brother and any of his past girlfriends. Suddenly Eddy felt hunger. As he walked into the kitchen, he got out eggs, some cheese, and a frying pan. "Man am I hungry!" He said, turning the oven on. He convinced his parents he wouldn't need a babysitter, and they decided he was right. He never really did need one anyways they thought. 

Ed's house

"I am packing!" Ed yelled as he put stuff in a box. He had his TV, collectables, comics, and posters all in boxes. Now he needed to get the food out of his room. He thought about it, and decided he should eat his food. "I'm hungry!" Ed yelled, opening his closet and eating food upon food. As ate, food occasionally missed his mouth. After half an hour, his closet was empty of food. 

"I'm stuffed!" Ed yelled. 

"ED!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PUT YOUR CHAIR AND YOUR BED BY THE STAIRS!" Sarah yelled, busting into Ed's room. 

"But I had to get rid of my food!" Ed yelled, as he kicked a piece of food into the air into his mouth, swallowing it. 

"ED!!" Sarah yelled. 

"OK, sibling from the other side!" Ed yelled, taking his chair to the stairs. After this, he carried his mattress there too. 

"Good," Sarah said, going upstairs, happily. Ed walked into his now nearly empty room. All he had to do now was take the boxes out tomorrow, and then he'd sleep on his bed by the stairs until they moved. 

**Iris fade out.  
End of Part 1 of 2…  
To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Scam on Ed  
**

**  
Part 3: Eddy's Brother is Coming to Town… Right?**

Eddy's House

"Ed, Double D, my brother sent me this yesterday, look at it!" Eddy said, taking the package out of under his bed. The Ed's Custom Made T-Shirts was closed till the afternoon. "You guys look through this stuff while I call him," Eddy said, picking his phone up. He called his brother's number, and it rang twice. 

"Hello?" a female voice said. "This is Annie, who is this?" 

"This is Eddy, can I speak with my brother?" Eddy said. 

"Oh, OK, I'll get it to him," She said. "Eduardo! Your brother wants you!" She said. The phone shuffled. 

"Hey, Eddy, what's up?" Eduardo asked. 

"Um, Ed kind of has to move in a week," Eddy said. Maybe he'll come earlier now, Eddy thought. 

"What?! I was looking forward to having Annie meet him, and her sister's coming, she loves B-Movies," Eduardo said. 

"Hey, maybe you guys can come earlier," Eddy said. 

"I'm going to see if we can, if we can, I'll be there in three days," Eduardo said. "Anything else?" 

"I succeeded in business, finally," Eddy said. 

"Eddy's the man with the plan!" Ed yelled. 

"Is that Ed?" Eduardo asked? 

"Yep," Eddy said. 

"Hey, listen, Eddy, I gotta go, tell Ed that I'll see about coming earlier," Eduardo said. 

"OK," Eddy said, the two hanging up simultaneously. 

"Eddy, Eduardo is your brother's name!" Edd yelled. He knew Eddy was part Spanish, but he never knew there would be another Ed. That makes four Eds. 

"Yep," Eddy said, walking out the door. 

"And the lamp, I think it's a good gift," Edd said. 

"Lets tell the others!" Ed yelled. 

"If they buy a T-Shirt that is," Eddy said, walking to their stand…

Ed's Custom Made T-Shirts 

"Attention kids of the cul-de-sac!" Eddy yelled in a megaphone. The kids turned towards him. 

"Dork!" Kevin yelled. Eddy, luckily, didn't hear him. 

"My brother, Eduardo, is coming home soon!" Eddy yelled. 

"Why should we believe you!" Nazz yelled. Last time she thought her crush would come back it was a lie. 

"Because I have proof from him himself!" Eddy yelled, taking out the letter. "A letter straight from him himself! This is what it says!" Eddy yelled, starting to read it all. He read it, read it and didn't say anything faulty. 

"Rolf must guard Rolf's poultry!" Rolf yelled, running back to his house. He thought that Eddy's hate of chickens came from his brother, and he knew the rumors were true, so he figured Eduardo would try to hurt the chickens. 

"I can't believe that he's already taken!" Nazz said running to her house depressed. 

"Are the rumors about him true then!" Kevin yelled. 

"Yep!" Eddy pronounced proudly. 

"I'm running for it!" Kevin yelled, running to his house to get his bike. 

"Plank wants to meet Eduardo!" Jonny yelled, not at all panicking. 

"Brothers are stupid, right Jimmy," Sarah said. 

"I don' know, Sarah, I don't have one," Jimmy said, laughing. 

"And now, we are back to selling T-Shirts for a quarter again!" Eddy yelled into the megaphone. Unfortunately, the kids were preparing for Eduardo's returning, and could not buy, except for Jimmy, Jonny, and Sarah. 

"I heard you three are selling T-shirts," A voice said. 

"Kankers," Eddy said as Lee walked up. May and Marie followed. 

"We'll take a T-Shirt from you guys if it displays our love for you three," Marie said. 

"Yeah!" May yelled. 

"Um, Ed, get to work on their request," Eddy said nervously. "Kankers, if you give us a quarter you can have your T-Shirts," Eddy said. 

"Eddy, you could get the to leave us alone," Edd whispered into Eddy's ear. 

"We can pay," Lee said. 

"On second thought, you can have them free, if you leave us alone for a year," Eddy said, grinning. 

"A year of leaving you three alone for shirts displaying that we love you, we'll have to think about it," Lee said, the three Kankers huddling together. Eddy and Edd were sweating as Ed worked on the shirts. Eddy started to bite his nails when Ed gave Edd the shirts. Edd looked at them and saw that on them it showed the Kankers hugging the Eds and the Eds hugging the Kankers. 

"Ahh!" Edd said, dropping the shirt by accident. He picked it up and dusted it off, and then put it on the stand. 

"We'll do it," Lee said. Edd gave them the shirts, and was still shacking. The three Kankers were leaving when they went back to normal. 

"I can't believe it! We're free!" Eddy said hugging the other two Eds. 

"Free?" Ed asked. 

"No more Kankers, Ed! Their going to leave us alone for a year!" Eddy said, walking out of the stand and putting a closed sign on it. "Lets celebrate at my house with a party!" Eddy yelled walking back to his house with the two Eds. Eddy's House, 9:00 PM 

"Whhhooooohhhhhhoooooooooooooooo!!" Eddy yelled, as the three Eds partied to their freedom. Eddy had his "Freedom and Justice" record playing to celebrate, and the Eds were having a huge dance party. Sure they were the only people there, but the house had the volume in it up to the max, even if Edd was wearing earmuffs. 

"I'm so excited!!" Edd yelled, cracking open a soda. He drank some of it, and put it on Eddy's record shelf's top. 

"You can dance now!" Ed yelled, dancing his own dance. 

The phone rang, and Eddy picked it up. He froze. Edd turned the music off when he saw Eddy's face, and walked over to him. "Eddy?" Edd asked. Ed was still dancing, unaware of the music stopping. 

Eddy stood there, and then fell over. 

"Ed! Eddy fainted!" Edd yelled, snapping Ed out of his own little world. 

"Eddy!" Ed yelled, running over. Edd checked Eddy's pulse. It was normal. 

"Ed! We need water!" Edd yelled, realizing Eddy fainted from shock. 

"Water!" Ed yelled, running into the kitchen, where he got a bucket of water and ran into the room again. "What do I do?" Ed asked in a half yell. 

"Splash the water on Eddy's face!" Edd yelled, hoping it'd work. 

"OK!" Ed yelled, splashing the water onto Eddy's face, waking him up. 

"Ed! Double D!" Eddy yelled, as a tear apparently ran down his face. 

"What happened, Eddy?" Edd asked. 

"My parents are in the emergency room in the hospital. There's a large chance their going to die… and I'm going to have to move in with my brother," Eddy said, crying. 

"It's going to be all right, Eddy, we're here for you," Edd said, hugging Eddy. 

"Yes we are," Ed said, hugging Eddy. 

"Thanks guys. I just don't know what I'm going to do," Eddy said, sadness in his voice as he stopped crying. 

"We'll write if you move in with your brother," Edd said. 

"But I'll still have to move," Ed said. 

"Oh. Thanks Double D, Ed," Eddy said. 

"Wait, I'll be the only one of us still here! What am I going to do?" Edd asked, panicking. 

"Whatever you did before you met us, Double D," Eddy said laughing. 

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Edd said, as he saw it was 10:00 PM. 

"No you aren't, Double D. The party's just getting good!" Eddy said, closing the door Edd just opened. 

"Fine, Eddy. I'll stay," Edd said, as Eddy turned the music back on… 

"T-shirts! Get your custom made T-shirts here!" Eddy yelled from the both. Unfortunately, no kids were going outside at the moment. "I don't get it, why aren't they coming?" Eddy asked. 

"Because their too afraid of your brother, Eddy," Edd said calmly. 

"Eddy has a cool brother, Double D!" Ed yelled happily. 

"Why do I have to have an older brother everyone's afraid of? Now I can't scam anyone," Eddy said. "What are we supposed to do right now anyways?" 

"There's a monster movie marathon on again today," Ed said happily. 

"Then lets watch it!" Eddy said, walking to his house. 

"You have channel Movie Land?" Ed asked curiously. 

"No, why?" Eddy asked. 

"It's on Movie Land!" Ed yelled, his mind bending to the movie. 

"Then we'll have to go to my house," Edd said. As the three went to Edd's a sticky note was on the door. It read: "Dear Eddward, the power bill apparently didn't get to the electric company and now the power isn't working. Love, Mother" 

"No TV!" Ed yelled in horror, sad. 

"What about your house, Ed?" Eddy asked. 

"Sarah and Jimmy are watching something," Ed said. 

"Don't you have two TVs?" Eddy asked. 

"Yes! And they both have Movie Land!" Ed yelled happily. 

"Then to Ed's house!" Eddy yelled, the trio running to Ed's house… 

The next day, Ed woke up in his now empty room. He had to move in two days, and he had to have the best two days with his pals he could. As he walked upstairs, Sarah was standing there, looking impatient. She wasn't allowed to Ed's room now because of the fact that they couldn't sell a house with broken walls or damages. "Ed! Mom said you need to help dad pack!" Sarah yelled. 

"Dad!? Ed must help dad!" Ed yelled, happily. His dad was next to never home, and when he was Ed and him always watched monster movies continuously. Ed ran to the kitchen, and his parents were there. 

"Son, follow me," his dad said, walking into his and his wife's room. Ed walked in nervously. This room was next-to-forbidden to him and Sarah. 

"Dad?" Ed asked nervously. 

"Son," Ed's dad started, getting a picture off the desk by him. "I know you don't want to move, but it's natural. I went through the same thing when I was your age," he looked at the picture. It showed Ed's dad and two other kids, laughing. 

"Really?" Ed asked. He never was told this before. 

"Yes. I moved from my old house to Peach Creek and I missed my friends, but, I did meet your mother when I moved," his dad said. This was the first time he told his son that. "I thought you should know that," he said giving Ed the picture. 

"Wow…" Ed said. 

"Now go and have some fun with your friends, Ed," his dad said, ruffling Ed's hair. 

"Awesome! Thanks, dad!" Ed yelled, running out of the house and outside. Ed and Edd were outside, and he ran over to them. 

"What we doing today, Eddy?" Edd asked. 

"We're going to throw a "Going Away" party for monobrow!" Eddy yelled. 

"It's me!" Ed yelled running towards his friends. 

"Ed! Eddy wants to have another party i-" Edd started, but Ed already interrupted. 

"PARTY AT DOUBLE D's HOUSE!" Ed yelled. 

"My house! But why?" Edd asked. 

"Because, Ed's moving tomorrow so he's the boss for the day," Eddy said. "And, my brother'll be here tomorrow," Eddy said. 

"Fine, if you two insist," Edd said, the three going to Edd's house... 

"Ed! Stop! That's so unsanitary!" Edd yelled, as Ed drunk a gallon of soda, spilling on the floor sometimes. 

"Give it a rest, Double De-e-e-e!" Eddy said, as he slipped on the soda Ed spilled. 

"My turn!" Ed yelled, sliding on the floor, hitting the wall making a hole in it. 

"Now you've done it, Ed! Mother and Father will ground me!" Edd yelled. 

"Don't worry, for you'll have nothing to care about once me and Ed leave!" Eddy yelled. 

"Your right… I have no life outside of you guys," Edd said. "You two I could see living without the other two, but me, I'm basically a hermit," Edd said. "What will I do with myself after you leave!" Edd yelled, looking at the other Eds. 

"You will grow a tail!" Ed yelled, laughing. A door closed from the outside. 

"Mother and Father are here! We have to leave!" Edd yelled. "They'll yell at me for having someone in my house at night!" Edd yelled. 

"I'm going, I'm going!" Eddy yelled, opening the window and jumping out. Ed followed, and Edd climbed down the side, and fell onto the ground then. 

"EDDWARD!!" Edd's father yelled as he walked into the house and seeing an empty bottle of soda on the ground. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" he bellowed. 

"Father's found out! You two go, I'll stay," Edd said, walking towards the front door. 

"No! We are a team!" Ed yelled, grabbing Edd. 

"Yeah, what monobrow said. You've got in trouble because of us so we're not letting you take all the blame," Eddy said. 

"Thank you," Edd said as he smiled. The three walked towards Edd's front door. "I haven't been completely honest with you though, Eddy. I impersonated the principal when you got detention it. I was too afraid of mother and father though to take the blame," Edd said. 

"WHAT!? You little weasel!" Eddy yelled. "I'm not taking the blame for this then!" Eddy yelled, puffing in anger walking to his house. 

"I helped, Eddy!" Ed yelled. The two Eds then walked into Edd's house. 

"EDDWARD! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR PARENTS!" Edd's father yelled. 

"Mister Edd's Dad Sir, I did some it," Ed said. 

"WELL WHY DID EDDWARD LET YOU IN!" Edd's father yelled. 

"Because Ed is moving tomorrow and we were having a party for it," Edd said. 

"Well then, Eddward, I suppose it's not all bad. I'll let you two have your fun, but if Eddward does this again, he's grounded for three months!" Edd's dad said with strict tone, and then walked off. 

"I think we should rest for tomorrow, Ed," Edd said to Ed. 

"Yes sir!" Ed yelled, running to his house… 

"Eddy, what'cha doing?" Eduardo asked as he got out of his car. Eddy was already by the car, on the sidewalk waiting for Eduardo. 

"Well, me and the other Eds are waiting for you here," Eddy said as Allie and her sister walked around the car. 

"So your Eddy's brother. I've been waiting to meet you. Eddward, AKA Double D, at your service," Edd said, extending his hand in a handshake. 

Eduardo shook Edd's hand. "I heard your pretty smart," Eduardo said. 

"Eddy's brother!" Ed yelled, hugging Eduardo. 

"Ed, what you doing, man?" Eduardo asked, he finally meet his brother. 

Allie's sister looked like Allie, only a lot younger. She walked over to Ed and smiled. "I hear you like B-movies," she said smiling. Her name, was Anna. 

"Yes I do!" Ed proclaimed. 

"I have some pretty neat B-movies back home, too bad your probably not moving to Lanta," Anna said. 

"But I am!" Ed yelled. 

"That's great! We'll be able to watch as many B-movies as we want!" Anna said. 

"So who are you?" Ed asked. 

"Anna. I know that your Ed, Eddy talks to Eduardo about you and Double D all the time," Anna said, smiling. 

"Ed! We're moving in five minutes!" Sarah yelled, storming out of Ed's house. She saw Eddy's brother and froze. A sense of fear and appreciation swept over her. "EDDY'S BROTHER IS HERE, EVERYONE!" she yelled as loud as she could, and the kids looked out their doors and stepped outside them. They stood in fear and didn't move. 

"What's everyone being as stiff as a _board_ about?" Eduardo said, laughing at his hidden joke. 

"Your… Eddy's brother?" Kevin asked in shock. 

"Last time I checked, shovel chin," Eduardo said. 

"Why you!" Kevin yelled, running towards Eduardo. Eduardo put his hand on Kevin's head and held him at bay. 

"I really don't want to fight," he said. 

The kids walked over to him, and started to ask questions. Five minutes later, they all have said goodbye to Ed, and Ed had left. Eddy and Edd managed to sell some shirts they made saying "I hung with Eddy's Brother" with a picture of Eduardo, but it didn't seem the same without Ed.

****

**Iris Fade out…  
End of story…  
Read on to the bottom…  
It's an Epilogue…**

Epilogue

**Eddy:** Eddy found out his parent's lived, and they returned to Peach Creek where eventually him and Nazz got married. Eddy did begin a world famous clothing store called Ed's Custom Made, and his wife Nazz became a model for it's female department. They had two sons named Ed and Chris, and one daughter named Lucy. Eddy died at the far too young age of 67. 

**Edd:** Edd ended up going to the Massachusetts Institution of Technology (MIT), where he graduated after twenty years. While there, him and May ended up falling in love, and getting married. Edd and her became world-renowned scientists, discovering Extraterrestrial life, discovering a new element, and then finding a cure to AIDs. They had two sons named Clark and Walter. Edd died at the ripe age of 131 thanks to his medical status. 

**Ed:** Ed graduated from Lanta University after four years, and then him and Anna got married. He directed three films with his wife, and became a famous director, for his films "Men on a Gas Giant," "Pizza Men from Outer Space," and "The Pebble in the Pond" which was dedicated to Eddy after his death in 2060. Ed and Anna had one kid, that they named Horace. Ed died at the age of 121. 

**Sarah and Jimmy:** Sarah, after college, married Jimmy, and the two of them began the famous line of stuffed animals called "Little Jimmy's". Sarah and Jimmy had one son, that they named Jonny after their childhood friend, who sadly died an all-too-soon death at the age 21 in a traffic accident. Sarah and Jimmy died together, in a fatal plane accident on an August morning in 2078 while they were 85. 

**Jonny and Plank:** Jonny became an environmentalist, who ended up promoting a non-polluting energy. He started a national park in Peach Creek, where nature could live freely. Him and Plank both died in the fatal car accident on Washing Street in 2016 at age 21. After death, a national monument was built in his honor in the shape of Plank called the "2x4 Monument" where he was buried in Washington D.C. 

**Kevin: **Kevin dropped out of high school, which he later on regretted in his life. He started the Dead Man's Bluff Vultures pro football team, and he encouraged kids to stay in school for the rest of his life. He never married, although he almost did, before realizing the women was planning to take his money and leave him. He died at age 119 in the terrorist bombing of Death Valley in 2111. 

**Marie and Lee:** Marie and Lee Kanker both married brothers Chris and Roy Armstrong, and the four of them became the famous band The Armstrong Family. Marie and Chris had no kids, but Lee and Roy had one boy they named Richard. The four of them died in 2091 at age 99 for Marie, 100 for Lee, and then 98 for Chris and Roy in a shooting at one of the concerts. The funeral was nationwide, mourned by nearly everyone alive that knew them personally or otherwise. 

**May:** May married Edd after the two graduated from MIT, and as I said before, they had two sons named Clark and Lewis, discovered Extraterrestrial life, a cure to AIDs, and a new element. May died at the age of 129, in a car accident when a tanker carrying Ewanium, the element her and Edd discovered, crashed and the liquid element caused the bridge to collapse causing a hundred deaths in 2121. 

**Nazz:** Nazz, as stated earlier, married Eddy and became a model for his clothing line. She died at age 68, after a year of depression from Eddy's death. Those who knew her know that she is happier now, even if she died while choking on food at dinner, because she's with Eddy, her one love. 

**Rolf:** Rolf went through law school to learn the ways of the United States. He graduated after ten years, and then went on to become Governor of Florida in 2039, and then after thirteen years (two terms and then some vacation) he became president of the United States for two terms, leading to the formation of the World Peace Association. He married Dian of England when he was 29, and they had one kid that they named Aberfoot. He died at age 100 in the Old Country vacationing with his wife after a terrorist attack. 

The kids of these twelve did build a monument after searching for each other, and that monument stands in Peach Creek even four hundred years later, and it shows the twelve as kids, when they were, for one rare moment, all friends getting along. Kevin is in his football uniform, Eddy his trademark shirt, Ed in his jacket, Edd in a lab coat, Nazz in her sweater, Jonny holding Plank smiling, Jimmy and Sara playing skip rope, Rolf with a plow, and the Kankers laughing about something. On the bottom of the monument, a plaque reads "Those who merely seek fame will never get it. It is those who seek to do merely what they enjoy and nothing more that receive fame. This monument is in honor of twelve great people that did just that: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, May, Marie, and Lee." 

**A note from the author: **I greatly enjoyed writing this story, and in all honesty, I wrote it merely because I wanted to. I hope this story teaches you nearly as much as I meant it to. It has a moral, and it is what the plaque says: Those who merely seek fame will never get it. It is those who seek to do merely what they enjoy doing and nothing more that receive fame. 

And now… I leave you the finished edition of _"The Last Scam on Ed"_ and remember; A great story doesn't come unless you write about something you truly love to write about, not because you want to become a famous writer. 

And now, if you please, I ask for some reviews so I can merely better myself so I enjoy writing another story just as much…


End file.
